Diva Royale
by George Lucas Official
Summary: Stephanie McMahon and Nia Jax hit it off in this saucy spectacular...


Diva Royale

Stephanie had always been strong willed. That was how people had always described her, and that was how she lived her life. She always tried to be the best she could be and always took time to look out for others. Today, was no exception to her oath. It was the night of the Royal Rumble, more specifically the female Royal Rumble, and Stephanie, as usual had work to do. Being the level headed business woman she was, she had a lot of weight on her shoulders, and she was often surrounded by naysayers, but all they ever did was spur her on, and help per pursuviere. She was wearing her finest heels and a tight navy blue dress, packing cleavage that would fall an ox. The clics of her shoes echoed through the now empty stadium as she made her way towards the ringside. There stood the collection of stoic women who had just finished their legendary matchup. Stephanie McMahon straightened her posture and gave a bright smile to the collection of divas, now glistening with sweat under the lights of the immense complex.

"Great work out there girls! You've made us all so proud and you've ushered in a great year of wrestling!" The girls wooed, cheered and joined Stephanie's firm applause. McMahon smiled, she had the utmost respect for these women who have poured their hearts and souls into becoming superstars and here they were, pushing themselves to the limit to reach the peak of human performance, and all the while having the daring to go toe to toe with others who have chosen to do the same was an admirable, yet dangerous career choice...though Stephanie admittedly loved a bit of danger. However she soon realized that something was missing from the group that stood before her...no, someone was missing.

"Where is Nia?" The women looked around themselves but and chattered indiscriminately between each other before one of them spoke up,

"I haven't seen her since the fight...I think she said something about going back to the hotel, I don't remember for sure, but she seemed pretty upset." Stephanie was shocked, that didn't sound like Jax at all...she wouldn't be one to miss the after party. What could be on her mind? She knew she had to look deeper into this. She needed to find her.

"Thanks girls, I'll meet you at the club later, I'm gonna try and find her." After she said her farewells, Stephanie marched outside and hollered to her shofer, and sat down on the illustrious leather seats of her limousine.

"Take me to the grand Hilton, please," The driver responded with his positive nod and went on their way.

It wasn't long before she arrived at her destination, and exiting the warm interior of the limo and entering the cold unforgiving night was a rough transition, but she was there. She looked up at the hotel which towered over her, and it's countless windows which shon out like a million orange stars. She hurried into the lobby, up the elevator, and finally down the hallway until she finally reached Nia's room. She knocked softly on the door three times,

"Hello? Nia? It's me, It's Steph, can you answer the door? I just want to talk to you." a moment passed before a muffled response came from the other side of the door,

"Yeah come on in, you just caught me coming out of the shower." Stephanie pushed open the unlocked door and walked into the dimly lit hotel room, it's air warm and wet with steam. Stephanie sat down on the chair opposite the bed and looked up through the thick air to see Nia Jax's curvy frame standing over her,

"What's up Steph?" The business woman was caught off guard by this sudden request, expecting the conversation to go the other way around. "I was...just coming to check in on you...the other girls said you seemed upset." Nia Scoffed and sat on the white bedspread opposite Stephanie, her red satin robe contrasting the otherwise colourless room. Nia pushed her wet hair over her shoulder before finally giving an answer through a clearly distressed look.

"I just can't do this anymore Steph. It's taking its toll on me, and It's starting to be too much." Tears began to stream down her face much to McMahon's surprise. She knew she had to get her out of this hole. The WWE needs her.

"You shut up right now. You are a superstar. The world looks up to you and so do I, don't you dare dishonour us all by quitting. I believe in you and your ability to do this. Keep fighting. You have to." but still, she seemed unmoved,

"People always tell me I can't keep this up...what if they are right?"

"They aren't." I said adamantly as I grabbed her hands in comfort, "Prove them wrong." and just like that for the first time in a long time she smiled,

"You always know what to say Steph." I smiled, "I try my best...anyways we are missing the party! Get on a cute dress and lets hit the streets!" She stood up and cheered, but as she did this, her robe came loose and flew open, allowing Stephanie a full view of her fabulous body. Nia Jax, seeing that Steph was not protesting this view at all, came up with an idea.

"Maybe…" she began alluringly, "We can have our own little party here…" She sensually strolled across the room and locked the door. By the time she turned back to look at Steph, she was surprised to see that she was already standing behind her.

Steph took hold of Nia planting soft kisses all down the back of her neck and shoulders. Nia let moans of pleasure erupt from her mouth as she turned to face McMahon. The two passionately embraced as Nia tore the Navy blue dress off of her and let it it fall to the floor, before pushing steph unto the bed. She then jumped on top of her, straddling her waist and stared deep into her saphire-like blue eyes. The two continued to kiss passionately, but nothing could prepare the two of them for what happens next.

"Hey...Steph…" asked an inquisitive Nia Jax, "Yes?" replied an equally wondering Steph.

"I always wanted to try this move...Ever hear of the 'Ronaldo'?" Steph bit her lip and squinted her eyes suggestively, "Why yes...shall we?" The two nodded and gave one final kiss before the unthinkable. Stephanie McMahon, since she was a cephalopod, lacked a proper 'spine' per se, and you see kids, this allowed her to do many beautiful things, such as shoving her entire head up her own vaginal cavity. Which is EXACTLY what she did here. Once her head was lodged inside of her colossal mindge, she took on the shape of a soccer ball. The voluptuous Nia Jax, fulfilled her side of the preparation by lacing up her pair of cleats. Finally, the stage was set for the big finale. Nia, with all of her strength and speed, ran full tilt at the now spherical Stephanie. With one smack of her incredibly powerful foot, she sent the woman soaring from the Hotel window and into howling night.

"Touchdown!" A now ecstatic Nia announced as she imminently climaxed, releasing a pool of molasses from her undercarriage.

The End.


End file.
